Two in One
by Seishin Okami
Summary: Her blood was everywhere, she couldn't possibly have survived, right? Then what is this feeling and this voice in Soul's head? Maka/Soul. It will turn out happy :3
1. Death

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/

It was everywhere. He'd never seen so much in his life…

Blood.

_Her _blood.

"MAKA!"

No…

"Soul…"

This can't be happening.

She can't die.

…

It had happened faster than Soul could transform. In an instant he'd been wrenched from his distracted meister's warm grasp by unfamiliar hands. He had no time to think. No time to react. By the time they realized they had been separated, Soul had been swung around in a wide arc. Registering with horror exactly what his destination was to be. But it was too late.

He could feel her. Her blood coursing from her ripped veins. Spilling out past him onto the waiting ground. Her heart. It was so close. He was _touching _it.

Everything was red.

The battle didn't matter anymore. A moment after his blade had pierced her, Soul pulled himself free of his meister's flesh and transformed. His human arms wrapped around her and cradled her broken body as he fell to his knees, screaming her name.

"Soul…" Blood poured from between her lips as she looked at him with darkening eyes.

Eyes widening in realization and terror, Soul squeezed her tighter to himself, not caring that her blood drenched him. If he held her tighter he could seal her blood in. He could hold her together.

"Maka! Stay with me!" Her eyelids were sliding shut and Soul could feel her heartbeat slowing, but that wasn't all he could feel. Something was happening to her. Her body was heating up, almost burning him where he touched her. He thought he saw a flash of bright blue and felt something like an electric pulse race from her body into his, coursing through his arms straight to his heart, but it was so fast he could hardly believe it had happened at all. And it didn't matter anyway.

She had stopped breathing.

"No… NO! MAKA!"

He could no longer feel her heart's weak beats.

"MAKA! DAMN IT, MAKA! OPEN YOUR EYES!" A tear landed on Maka's pale cheek. In a moment of madness, Soul thought of thrusting his hand back into her gaping chest and forcing her damn heart to beat for her. But what good would that do? The blood that her heart would have transported was no longer within her. It coated them. Painting them and the surrounding ground with its glistening hue.

"No… you can't die! You can't die…" Soul gave an agonizing sob as tears coursed down his face.

There was nothing. Nothing without her. The world, its people, his friends, his family, his mission; none of it meant anything if Maka wasn't with him. She was his partner, his best friend, his motivation, his _reason._ What was there for him now? _Nothing_.

He heard a sob and remembered he wasn't alone. Lifting his head, he trailed his gaze over the two meisters and three weapons standing around him. Tsubaki, Patty and Liz were all crying. Blackstar and Kid were trying their hardest to hold in their own tears, but were slowly failing. Soul vaguely noted in the back of his mind the huge hole in the wall opposite him. The kishin must have escaped.

He brought his eyes back to Maka's lifeless body, still encased in his arms. There was pain. _So much pain_. He could barely stand it. He felt cold. Colder than Maka's own cooling body. But at the same time he felt like his insides were on _fire_. He wanted to scream, to cry, to run, to wake up from this nightmare that was ripping him to pieces. Tearing him apart from the inside out.

Wait.

His heart stuttered. There was something… Something in his head. He heard it just now. It was a voice. _Maka's_ voice.

'_Soul_…?'

…

"Dr. Stein?"

The doctor's gaze was unwavering as he stared intensely at the mirror showing the students' defeat.

"… Impossible…"

\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/

**Oh my heck, this seems really dark… I mean, I hope so. That's what I was going for. :D**

**Anyway, what do you think? Should I continue? Review please! **

**Love you guys!**


	2. Operation

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**To those of you who were confused or had questions hopefully this chapter and the next will clear things up.**

**I don't own Soul Eater**

**Enjoy!**

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

They had been watching the fight from the Death Room since it had started. They knew the opponent was a strong one: a powerful kishin that had been terrorizing that area of town for a couple of days now. So they sent all of them. The three meisters; Kid, Maka, and Blackstar with their weapons; Patty, Liz, Soul, and Tsubaki. They had all expected this to be more than enough to take care of the problem, considering the students' progress lately. Due to this, they hadn't planned reinforcements.

The fight had been going well at first. They were all working together better than normal and the kishin was doing more running than fighting. The three meisters herded it into a large vacant building, hoping to corner it.

Then things turned for the worst.

The kishin; a gruesome, two-headed ogre-like creature that was surprisingly fast and quiet for its size; split in two. The twin ogres took off in opposite directions, Kid and Blackstar tailing one, Maka the other. Maka's target had turned a corner into a long hall, but when she reached the same hall, it was nowhere to be found.

"What the…"

Soul felt her grip on him loosen a small bit and he was about to remind her to stay on guard when they both heard a loud _thump _in the direction they had just come from. Sensing the kishin soul, Maka took off back toward the entrance to the building. The moment she entered the lobby a large hand swung down and hit her hard on the back, knocking the breath out of her.

And that's when it happened. Another set of hands grabbed Soul and the next thing he knew he was embedded deep in his meister's chest, extending out her back, covered in her blood.

Everyone in the Death Room had witnessed it. The ogres' trick. How the one had evaded Blackstar and Kid and went to lead Maka back the way she came. How the other had used its incredible speed to get back to the lobby through another hall where it awaited Maka with its brother.

Now, those in the Death Room were watching as the twin ogres became one again and smashed through a wall to escape. As a human Soul fell to his knees; a dying Maka in his arms. A piercing scream filled the room and all but one turned to the red-head who had emitted the sound.

They had turned from the mirror, so the others hadn't seen what he had.

When Maka had fallen, the onlookers had all immediately gone to Death Scythe. They were now trying desperately to keep him under control on the other side of the room. His howls of anguish ringing in everyone's ears.

But _he_ hadn't stopped watching the girl, although, it wasn't sadness or the tragedy of the scene before him that kept his attention. It was what was happening to Maka's soul. As her weapon held her, he could see their souls surrounding them through the mirror. But Maka's soul appeared to be condensing. Pulling itself into her body and concentrating near her center. Once it had contracted enough to fit inside her slight frame, it vanished.

_No_, it didn't vanish. It just moved. So quickly he almost didn't catch it. He watched as it shot from her, racing up Soul's arms and entering his body where it mingled with the weapon's own soul in a way that he could barely distinguish them. But it was unmistakable. They were both there. Both souls housed in one body. How intriguing.

"Dr. Stein?"

It was Shinigami. He had noticed Stein's intense stare, but had been required in quieting Death Scythe by giving him a chop strong enough to knock him out for a few hours. He hadn't wanted to do it but he feared for Soul's life if he were to let Spirit go in his current state.

"…Impossible…"

Shinigami finally looked at what Stein couldn't seem to believe and found himself questioning whether his eyes were fooling him.

Suddenly, Stein was no longer next to him. He was sprinting from the room. In seconds, he reached his lab and grabbed some supplies then bolted to his vehicle. Luckily, the battle hadn't been too far from the school and he reached the scene in under three minutes due to his excessive speeding. He drove straight into the building and stopped next to the group of students. He wasted no time in getting to Soul and Maka but when he reached them he stopped and met Soul's gaze.

"May I?" he asked softly.

In any other situation Soul would have said 'Hell no' fearing the doctor's strange tendencies. But the look on his face and the tone of his voice reassured Soul that Stein was not intending to cut her up any more than she already was.

Soul nodded and Stein took Maka's body from him and brought it to the back of his ambulance-like vehicle. He opened the doors and the inside looked very much like an operating room. After laying Maka on the table he began working so fast that Soul could barely keep track of his hands. He weaved them in and out of the gaping hole in Maka's chest while holding what looked like a needle and thread. A few other tools entered Stein's grasp and were quickly used on the meister's body then were placed on a tray next to him. Two machines appeared, one with a large gallon sized blood bag and an IV, the other with two thin needles connected by wires to a grey box. He set up the IV on her arm and stuck the other two needles directly into her heart for he hadn't yet sewn up her chest. Soul had watched the whole process not knowing what to think or what the mad doctor could possibly be doing to the girl. Then Stein switched on both machines and Soul's eyes widened at what he heard.

A heartbeat.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

**-cringe- Ok, there it is… I hope it isn't too confusing**

**What do you think? I promise the romantic Maka/Soul stuff is on the way! **

**I know it's starting out a bit slow so please bear with me**

**Ugh, the moment I post these, I want to change everything… **

**Review please!**

**Love you all!**


	3. Explanation

**I don't own Soul Eater**

**~S~O~U~L~E~A~T~E~R~**

In an instant, Soul was beside Maka's body staring down in disbelief at her feebly pulsing heart.

"Hmm, that was close," Stein said as he prepared a second blood bag, the first one's contents disappearing quickly.

"She's alive?" Soul questioned, unable to take his eyes off of Maka's heart, fearing that if he did it would go back to being just as cold and lifeless as it had been only minutes ago.

"Barely. Fortunately you did not cut open her heart. The rest was fixable enough," Stein replied nonchalantly.

"So, she'll be ok?"

"…That depends. A body without a soul takes a bit longer to heal… but I'm willing to bet her body will be fine."

The scythe's eyes snapped up to meet Stein's. "'Without a soul?' What do you mean? What happened to her soul?"

A small bit of the doctor's madness slipped through, appearing as a glint in his eye as he studied the boy's expression. "Can you not feel it Soul? This body before you is merely a shell. Maka's soul left it for a more suitable home the moment she died."

"Where did it go?" He had a feeling he already knew the answer but he wanted to confirm it. The crazy professor could see souls after all.

'_I'm here soul._'

" Maka..?" Even with his hunch, Soul couldn't suppress the shock appearing on his face. This gave the doctor all the information he needed.

"That's right Soul. Maka has done something considered quite amazing. Something only witches and extremely advanced meisters or weapons can do, and even then, the weapon's and meister's soul wavelengths must be so in tune that they can join without one consuming the other."

The other meisters and weapons stood at the door to the van, listening intently. Kid was the first to break their stunned silence.

"So, Maka's soul is inside Soul's body?"

"No way…" BlackStar's mouth hung open.

Tsubaki wiped her eyes, unable to stop the flow of her tears. "But, as long as her body heals, she will be able to reenter it, right?"

"In theory, yes."

"And what does _that_ mean?" Kid climbed his way into the van to stand face-to-face with Stein, leaving Patti and Liz still holding each other at the van door.

"Well, as long as Maka's soul remains where it is, it is at risk of being consumed. However, I don't believe either of them will allow this to happen. I'm much more concerned about the alternative."

"Which is?"

"The longer Soul's and Maka's souls stay connected so closely, the more difficult it will be for them to dissociate. If they're not careful, their souls may fuse to the point of being inseparable."

"Maka would be stuck in there forever?" Came Patti's concerned and surprisingly serious voice.

"Can't Maka go back to her body now? I mean, since it's alive?" piped up Liz.

"It's possible, but that's up to Maka and Soul. Maka's body will be in a coma-like state for, at most, the next couple of months while it's healing. Even if her soul was present it would not cut a very substantial amount of time off the healing process. If they choose to stay the way they are, I can monitor them and warn them if they're in any danger. In this way, Maka can continue communicating with everyone and even make it to class." Stein smirked and gave Soul a sideways glance.

Soul, though, had stopped listening long ago. He and Maka were in the middle of their own thing.

They met in the dark piano room. Soul stared at Maka across the room, his disbelief evident. Then he ran to her and pulled her to him, holding her so tight that she would be gasping for breath right now if that were necessary.

"Maka…" he choked out.

She hugged him back just as fiercely.

"I thought…" He buried his face in her shoulder, trying and failing to hold back his tears. "I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost you."

Maka voice was soft. "It's going to take more than that to get rid of me. I'm stubborn remember?"

He hugged her tighter.

"Besides, now we'll have matching scars," she attempted to calm him. Lightly stroking his back.

He pulled away a little to look at her, showing his disapproval of her joke. She looked back at him a bit sheepishly. As he continued to gaze at her, Maka saw so many emotions flash across his features. Fear, misery, regret, things she never wanted to see in those bright eyes. She brought her hand up to cup his cheek. "It's okay Soul, I'm going to be fine. Please don't look like that."

Soul reached up to hold Maka's face between his hands. "You don't get it Maka. If I lost you… I couldn't…"

She didn't want to hear what she knew he was about to say so she cut him off. "Soul, I think someone's calling you."

Soul's eyes went out of focus for a moment as he concentrated on Stein's voice.

After explaining everything for a second time to the distracted weapon, the doctor packed up any unneeded equipment and exited the back of the van, closing a dazed Soul in behind him.

He turned to the rest of the group. "I'm going to take these two back to Shibusen. Kid, I would like you to track down that kishin egg and report back when you find it, I'm going to send Kim, Ox and Kilik as back up."

"We won't be needing any back up." BlackStar sneered, cracking his knuckles menacingly. The look on his face sent chills up even the doctor's spine. He cast his eyes over the rest of the group, finding a similar blood-thirsty glint in all of their gazes. Patti gave one of the most demented little giggles he'd ever heard and Liz had the glare of full-blown yakuza. Even Tsubaki's aura had grown noticeably darker.

"You can send them Dr. Stein, but I can't promise there will be much of a fight for them when we're through," was Kid's reply.

"Hmm," Stein couldn't prevent the twisted smirk carving it's way across his stitched face. "I suppose a dissection is in order?"

~S~O~U~L~E~A~T~E~R~

**Oh my Lord, I am so sorry that took so incredibly long to get out! **

**BLAAHH!**

**Okay, now that that's past.. **

**Ummm, soo I have a vague idea of where this is going (I know, I should be finished with this damn story by now! I'm horrible! ToT)**

**Thank you soooo much to everyone who reviewed and liked this story enough to be impatient with me! **

**I was looking over my other stories on here and I couldn't help but think of how weird it is that **_**I **_**wrote them. Why do I think it's weird? I have no idea… it was just strange to think that those words came from **_**my **_**brain.. Idk. I'm just an odd person to begin with so… yeeaaahhh**

**Review please! **

**LOVE! **


End file.
